Problem: The square shown is divided into 4 congruent rectangles. If the perimeter of the square is 144 units, what is the perimeter of one of the four congruent rectangles? [asy]
size(75); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
draw(unitsquare);
draw((0,0.25)--(1,0.25)); draw((0,0.5)--(1,0.5)); draw((0,0.75)--(1,0.75));

[/asy]
Answer: Problem 5. Let's call the side length of the square $s$. This makes the perimeter of the square $4s$, which we know is 144 units. Solving $4s = 144$ for  $s$, we get $s = 36$. We also can say that the perimeter of each rectangle is $2(s + 0.25s)$. Since we found that $s = 36$, we know that the perimeter of each rectangle is $2(36 + (0.25)(36)) = \boxed{90\text{ units}}$.